


Double Trouble

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amelia Swan-Mills, Angst, F/F, Family Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Magical Accidents, Magical Mistakes, Multiple Regina Characters, Swan-Mills Family, Time Travel, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia, Emma and Regina's true love child, gets herself into some trouble when a familiar face arrives from the past into Future Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

The sound of the mansion’s front door opening echoed through the halls, informing the young brunette of her mother’s return. Having been caught off guard by the woman’s early arrival, the girl made quick work of hiding the evidence from her current…situation, and stormed down the stairs to greet her mother.

“Must you always be so loud,” her brunette mother lectured while rubbing her temples, attempting to calm her raging migraine. Deciding to change the subject, the former queen added, “Your mother will be home shortly, Amelia.” As the woman hung up her winter coat in the hall closet, the girl apologized for her actions, her response surprising the mother.

Raising her eyebrows in genuine interest, Regina commented, “What, no snappy comeback? I thought you had _my_ genes.” Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the woman, Amelia attempted appear indifferent. “Just not in the mood, I guess,” the girl responded lamely, adding a noncommittal shrug.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, having become accustomed to _all_ of her daughter’s tricks, Regina called the girl out, “No, you’re hiding something.” Knowing better than to argue with her mother, Amelia conceded and decided to tell the woman the truth.

Letting out a deep breath, the girl warned, “Okay, Mom. Just…don’t freak out, okay?” Regina didn’t offer any reassurance to her daughter, not willing to promise anything before hearing the truth. Before the young brunette had a chance to speak, a voice interrupted her from the top of the staircase.

“Hello, dear,” greeted a younger looking Regina making her way down to the first floor of the home. Instantly, Amelia’s mother’s eyes snapped to the woman and her jaw dropped in shock. Unable to tear her gaze away from her doppelganger, the brunette gasped, “Amelia, what did you do?”

This time, the girl didn’t bother concealing her eye roll at her mother’s accusations. “Nothing,” she defended. After her mother flashed her an unbelieving look, she added, “…this time. I swear!”

The mayor had now made her way to the bottom of the stairs. “She’s right,” the woman supported the girl. “I just…appeared,” the younger Regina attempted to explain, which only resulted in more confusion from the brunette.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, the mother quipped, “People don’t just appear, dear.” Taking a hesitant step towards her twin, the younger Regina clarified, “I was in the middle of a lesson with Miss Swan, if you must know.” Having not heard or used that particular reference to the blonde in quite some time, the statement caused an alarm to sound in the older brunette’s mind.

“Miss Swan,” Regina questioned her younger double. After hesitantly casting her gaze to her daughter, who was sporting a similar concerned look, she continued to question herself, “What year _are_ you from?”

The other woman responded quickly with a ‘2014’, not understanding the significance of the year. Sighing deeply, the mother mulled over the fact that she now had to inform her past self about her future relationship with the blonde woman. This was _definitely not_ helping her migraine at all.

Regina opened her mouth, prepared to confess all to the woman, only to be interrupted by the front door swinging open, once again. This time, however, it was Emma on the other side.

“Hey, babe,” came the blonde’s sweet voice, causing chills to travel down the both former queens’ spines. “I’m home!”

After having identified the woman as the savior, the younger Regina was frozen still, her eyes wide in shock. _‘No, no, no,’_ she mused to herself, hysterically. _‘This cannot be happening.’_

Both Amelia and her mother watched as the younger mayor fought with herself over how to react to the newly revealed information, sharing a knowing look at one another. After recovering from her own shock of seeing _two_ madame mayors, Emma caught both female’s attentions and questioned the pair.

“So, what did I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated or posted much lately. I've been busy with studying for midterms, but I plan to post after Wednesday, due to fall break. Keep an eye out! Also, don't be afraid to send me fic requests in the comments or on Tumblr! :)


End file.
